J.J. McCullough
John James McCullough is a Canadian political and social commentary YouTuber who mentions various topics relating to Canada, facts about history, various cultures, etc. J.J writes articles for various newspapers in Canada and the United States, and he used to work at Sun News before starting the channel due to having more free time. Most of the videos are around 10-15 minute videos, and most of the videos have good responses. There are travel vlogs which are shown for his travels such as places in Canada and overseas which can be related to current events such as a Canadian election or a protest movement. J.J is of Dutch, English, French, and various other European descent. J.J. studied at Simon Fraser University in British Colombia, and he was an English teacher in Japan despite not liking the experience. The most popular videos are about French in Canada where he argues that French is given too much power in Canadian society. Most of the thumbnails show his face with a reaction with large text and colorful background. He often does cartoon sketches in the media and in the videos with various drawings of political leaders. Most of the videos have a timeless element according to him. He has recently reached 100 thousand subscribers and lives in the Vancouver area as indicated by his comments. He has thought Canadian citizenship exams to new immigrants to Canada in a library for about an hour which revealed his approximate location. Viewpoints He is broadly conservative, and he does not like Justin Trudeau's current term and likes Stephen Harper. He does not like the Canadian Green Party and thinks it is just something the media propped up, but he thinks that Elizabeth May is very charismatic and attracts a lot of people, despite him hating her. However, he does not like the very hard right since he has expressed a bit of dislike toward Donald Trump. His point of view about French in Canada is broadly negative since he claims that Quebecker have an advantage in society due to bilingual language requirements and thus more likely to be elected into positions of power due to Quebec being the home to the most French-English bilingual speakers in the country. Another reason for his anti-French point of views such as Quebec passing various laws to promote French, and he has been denounced in the Quebec parliament for this statement. He does not like Canada having the Queen of Canada as the official head of state and has expressed this viewpoint in the media in the past and in various videos including videos mentioning the governor-general of Canada. Relations to other YouTubers J.J. has done a response video towards Thomas Gauthier since he did a response video about the importance of French in Canada. Thomas Gauthier has done a response video back at J.J., and Thomas Gauthier has made videos about the Canadian political parties from his point of view which is seen on J.J.'s video. J.J. has placed other sources and other forms of footage to counter his argument. There is once in a while video about his dislike of Thomas as his arch-nemesis and the over importance of French in general. However, J.J. has done a video with Thomas on reasoning for voting in Canada which is a collaboration video, and there is a debate with Thomas on political parties in Canada.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n2PT36k09U J.J. went to VidCon in 2019 and hanged out with educational YouTubers such as the Casual Historian. In the video, there is a mention of demonetization in the vlog video about VidCon. In a video unboxing video, he received a UV flashlight from another YouTuber called simontv17, and he wished him good luck for his YouTube career. He has also done a video about good educational YouTubers and has linked these channels on the sidebar of the channel. In the unboxing video uploaded on August 15, 2019, there was a comment by a well-known YouTube impersonator called Kim Jong-un that said, "I can send you a nuke if you want." A YouTuber with the first name of Adam showed up for his special Canadian video for his 100 thousand subscriber video. Some YouTubers are mentioned as props for certain viewpoints such as the idea of the Canadian Red Ensign was used a historical and far-right political point of view such as by Faith J Goldy using the Red Ensign in her profile page. Another example was the mention of Diamond and Silk - The Viewers View showing up to Trump's social media summit in 2019 instead of Vidcon despite running an active YouTube channel, and in that same video about Vidcon, there was a brief overview of Live Action and other conservative YouTubers. He has also made a commentary rebuttal of Grunge which about a video that is more about Canadian culture. There is a video on LGBT Canada In The Media which features J.J. about a pride parade. Bryton Cherrier made a video about J.J. where he claimed that he is well informed and unbiased mostly, but he claims that the articles he writes are biased. However, the video that Bryton is controversial since the dislkie ratio is very high, and even J.J. watched the video along with making a comment that Bryton replied to.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K0eyu2g36Q He was featured in a voice over in a video by Knowing Better about obeying authority for reading a paragraph featured in an ad in the video.https://youtu.be/LMbuUUlSQ5w?t=519 Mr. Beat was the driver behind J.J.'s trips to Iowas for the 2020 Democratic election, and he explained his opinion on matters relating to elections.https://youtu.be/W-yWA0SAeWg?t=750 References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Educational YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers